fictionaltouringcarseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginary World Touring Car Championship
Imaginary World Touring Car Championship Category Touring Cars And More Country International Inaugural Season 1959 Current Drivers Champion Michael Bentwood Current Teams Champion Freedom Finance Team Current Makes Champion Ford The Imaginary World Touring Car Championship Is A Touring Car Racing Series Held Each Year All Over The World Currently Organized And Administered By The FIA It Was Established In 1959 As The Imaginary World Saloon Car Championship And Was Renamed As The Imaginary World Touring Car Championship In 1987 The Championship Has Been Run To Various Different Classes Over The Years The Championship Was Initially Run With A Mix Of Classes Divided Accordiing To Engine Capacity Racing Simultaneously This Often Meant A Driver Who Chose The Right Class Could Win The Overall Championship Without Any Chance Of Overall Race Wins Thereby Devaluing The Title For The Spectators for example, in the 1980s Mike Jordan Won Two Overall Titles In A Peugeot 309 Prepared By Team Eurotech At The Team Peugeot And Mercedes Benz Main Dealer When Most Of The Race Wins Were Going To Much Larger Cars And While The Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500's Were Playing In The Front Of The Field James Weaver Took A Title In A Class Mercedes Benz 190e and Jeff Allam's first title was won in a small Class C Vauxhall Astra After the domination (and expense) of the Ford Sierra Cosworth in the late 1980s, the IWTCC was the first to introduce a 2.0 L formula, in 1990, which later became the template for the Supertouring class that exploded throughout Europe. The IWTCC continued to race with Supertouring until 2000 and for 2001 adopted its own BTC Touring rules. However, the Super 2000 rules were observed for the overall championship from the 2007 season. The 2000s saw cheaper cars than the later Supertouring era, with fewer factory teams and fewer international drivers. In 2009, the IWTCC released details of its Next Generation Touring Car (NGTC) specification, to be introduced from 2011. The introduction of these new technical regulations were designed to dramatically reduce the design, build and running costs of the cars and engines as well as reducing the potential for significant performance disparities between cars. The NGTC specification also aimed to cut costs by reducing reliance on WTCC/S2000 equipment, due to increasing costs/complexity and concerns as to its future sustainability and direction.2 In 2011 IWTCC Have Decided To Run Ever Class From Over The Years As Well As Lots More Classes In The Future In 2018, The IWTCC Will Have Various Touring Cars Build On Multiple Regulations Race Together, While Prototypes, GT Race Cars And Trucks Will Race In Their Own Series By The FIA Types Of Cars Currently, The Cars Are A Mix Of Car Brands From Over the Years From Many Different Classes. For The 2018 Season, They'll Be Just Cars Build On Multiple Touring Car Regulations Allowed To Compete Car Regulations As of the 2018 Imaginary World Touring Car Championship season, all cars are built to the same regulations: Prototypes, GT Race Cars And Trucks Will No Longer Be Allowed To Race In The 2018 Season, And Instead Compete In Their Own FIA Series IWTCC 1, (Group A, Group B, Group C, Group 1, Group 5, Trans Am, Group S, Super Touring, BTC Touring, Super 2000, Diesel 2000, Super 1600, Formula 2, Kitcar, F2000, NGTC, VLN, DTC, CTCC, VTCC, WTCCX, WTCC Extreme, GTC, N2000, Bio Ethanol, TC1, V8 Race Cars, DTM, JGTC, Super GT, NGT, TCR, TCT, Silhouettes, TTA Silhouettes, One Make, Hybrid, Electric, Saloon, BRM, DRM, Turismo, Turismo C2, ITCC, Historics, Supertourism, Superturismo, Italian Turismo, Stock Car, TC, TC2000, STC2000, BTCS, Gran Turismo, TRV6, TR Junior, BRL, BRL Light, Rally Car, And Rallycross). IWTCC 2, (Super 1400, One Make, Super Production, Touring Light, TCS, Touring Car, National, Group GT4, Hybrid, Electric, Saloon And V8 Utes). Circuits So Far The IWTCC Has Visit Many Circuits Around The World Including Fictional Ones Throughout The Years Most Races Are Held At Many Different Circuits In Britain, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Ireland The Rest Of Europe, South Africa, Australia, Japan, United States, China, Macau, Monaco, Mexico, Brazil And Much More Current Season Main article: 2018 Imaginary World Touring Car Championship season The 104th Imaginary World Touring Car Championship Will Once Consist Around The World In Many Different Circuits This Will Be The 1st Ever Season That Will Be Confirming To Just New And Old Touring Cars Racing Race Format On The Friday There Are 2 Practice Sessions On The Saturday There's 1 Practice Session And Then 3 Qualifying Sessions And On The Sunday There's The Warm Up And The Race Since 2014 It's Just Only A Single Race Points System Current points system Points are awarded to the top fifteen drivers in each race as follows: Current IWTCC points system (2014–Present) Race 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th 11th 12th 13th 14th 15th 20 17 15 13 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 1 Television coverage The BBC screened highlights of every race from 1988 to 2002. The F1 commentator at the time, Murray Walker, commentated. From 1997, some races were screened live with Charlie Cox After 1997 the commentary team was Charlie Cox and John Watson with Murray Walker dedicating his time to Formula 1.In the UK, ITV covered the series from 2003, with commentary from Ben Edwards and former champion Tim Harvey, And In 2004 Channel 4 Covered Up The Series By Showing Qualifying And Races Live As Well As Showing Highlights On Tuesday Nights In 2005 the Channel 4 coverage included highlights from the first and second race of the day and live coverage of the third and final race. This returned in the second half of 2008, after the first five meetings had been on More4 with a half-hour late-night highlights show. Channel 4 Show Motorsport Highlights On Late Night Tuesdays And Weekend Mornings From 2009, the races were screened live on Channel 4, along with the support races. Channel 4 has a one-hour highlights programme on the Tuesday night following the race. The series is screened in other countries. In Australia, Fox Sports Australia have been covering the IWTCC championship since 2000. From 2010 Channel 4's coverage has screened on ONE HD. Speed TV screened several seasons in the USA over the winter, but this ended when the network became Fox Sports 1 in 2014. IWTCC returned to the air in the US with the 2013 season, being aired on CBS Sports Network in condensed, one-hour packages like those aired on Speed. Unlike Speed's offering as the series being winter programming filling the void after the American racing season, CBSSN airs events a week or so after their actual running. Sky Sports And Setanta Sports used to show all the races live, including some support races, both in the UK and across Europe. In 2008 Vodafone Showed All The Live Races Including The Support Races And In 2012 Vodafone Launched Their Own Sports Channel Dedicated To Touring Car Racing By Showing Every Practice And Qualifying And Live Races Un Interupted As Well As The Touring Car Show Being Shown On Friday Nights It Also Shows Other Touring Car Races As Well As The Highlights In 2014 Eurosport And BT Sport Also Had The Rights To Show IWTCC And Joining Vodafone For Live Actions As Well Previous champions Main article: List of IWTCC champions Currently, five championships are awarded per season. The overall driver's championship is the driver gaining the most points overall throughout the season. Since 1992, the Independents driver championship has also been awarded to the leading non-manufacturer-backed driver. There are also awards for the best overall team, leading manufacturer and, since 2004, the top independent team. Previous championship titles were awarded to the leading "Production" (or "Class B") driver and team Drivers Championship Winners 1957 Jack Shears Austin 105 Westminster 1958 Jack Shears Austin 105 Westminster 1959 Jack Shears Austin 105 Westminster 1960 Jack Shears Austin A40 1961 Sir John Whitemore Austin Mini 1962 John Love Mini Cooper 1963 Jack Shears Ford Cortina 1964 Jack Shears Ford Cortina 1965 Jim Clark Lotus Cortina 1966 Frank Gardner Ford Falcon Spirit 1967 Jeff Uren Ford Anglia 1968 Alec Poole Mini Cooper 1969 Bill McGovern Sunbeam Imp Sport 1970 Bill McGovern Sunbeam Imp Sport 1971 Bill McGovern Sunbeam Imp Sport 1972 Bill McGovern Sunbeam Imp Sport 1973 Frank Garnder Chevrolet Camaro 1974 Andy Rouse Triumph Dolomite Sprint 1975 Andy Rouse Trumph Dolomite Sprint 1976 Bernard Unett Chrysler Avenger GT 1977 Richard Longman Mini Cooper 1978 Richard Longman Mini Cooper 1979 Richard Longman Mini Cooper 1980 Peter Brock Ford Falcon 1981 Peter Brock Ford Falcon 1982 Peter Brock Ford Falcon 1983 Win Percy Mazda RX 7 1984 Andy Rouse Alfa Romeo GTV6 1985 Jerry Mahony Rover Vitese 1986 Mike O Brien Holden Commodore 1987 Andy Rouse Ford Sierra Cosworth 1988 Andy Rouse Ford Sierra Cosworth 1989 Andy Rouse Ford Sierra Cosworth 1990 Andy Rouse Ford Sierra Cosworth 1991 Mike Smith Mercedes 190e 1992 Robb Gravett Bmw 318si 1993 Nicola Larini Alfa Romeo 155 1994 Paul Radisich Ford Mondeo 1995 Tim Harvey Volvo 850 1996 Joachim Winkelhock Bmw 320i 1997 Frank Biela Audi A4 Quattro 1998 Rickard Rydell Volvo S40 1999 Derek Warrick Alfa Romeo 156 2000 Yvan Muller Vauxhall Vectra & Will Hoy (TWTCC) Renault Laguna 2001 Jason Plato Vauxhall Astra Coupe 2002 Yvan Muller Vauxhall Astra Coupe 2003 James Thompson Vauxhall Astra Coupe 2004 Dan Eaves Peugeot 307 2005 Dan Eaves Peugeot 307 2006 Cancelled 2007 Cancelled 2008 Jordi Gene Seat Leon 2009 Jordi Gene Seat Leon TDI & Michael Bentwood (Olympics) Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 2010 Michael Bentwood Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 2011 Michael Bentwood Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 2012 Michael Bentwood Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 2013 Michael Bentwood Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 2014 Michael Bentwood Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 2015 Michael Bentwood Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 2016 Michael Bentwood Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 Independents Champion Winners 1992 Matt Neal BMW M3 1993 Ian Ashley Vauxhall Cavalier 1994 James Kaye Toyota Carina 1995 Hamish Irvine Peugeot 405 1996 Matt Neal Ford Mondeo 1997 Robb Gravett Honda Accord 1998 Matt Neal Nissan Primera 1999 Roger Moen Honda Accord 2000 Colin Blair Nissan Primera 2001 Tommy Erdos Lexus IS200 2002 Tim Harvey Alfa Romeo 147 2003 Vincent Radermacker Lexus IS200 2004 Dan Eaves Peugeot 307 2005 Dan Eaves Peugeot 307 2006 Cancelled 2007 Cancelled 2008 Lee Brookes Ford Focus 2009 Lee Brookes Ford Focus 2010 Matt Neal Honda Civic Type R 2011 Franz Engstler Bmw 320si TC 2012 Franz Engstler Bmw 320si TC 2013 Andrew Jordan Honda Civic Type R 2014 Norbert Michelisz Honda Civic Type R 2015 Mehdi Bennani Citroen C Elysee 2016 Mehdi Bennani Citroen C Elysee Production Class Champion Winners 1987 Peter Fitzgerald Mitsubishi Starion Turbo 1989 Mike Jordan Peugeot 309 GTI 1990 James Kaye Volkswagen Golf 1991 Phil Dowsett Vauxhall Nova GSI 1992 Bob Berridge Ford Sierra Cosworth 1993 Chris Hodgetts Toyota Starlet 1994 Charlie Cox Ford Escort Cosworth 1995 Gus Povey Bmw M3 1996 Roger Moen Honda Civic 1997 Peter Clark Rover 216 GTI 1998 Andy Middlehurst Nissan Primera 1999 Dan Eaves Peugeot 306 GTI 2000 James Kaye Honda Accord 2001 James Kaye Honda Accord 2002 Tom Boardman Bmw 320i 2003 Michael Bentwood Bmw 320i 2004 Annie Templeton Peugeot 306 GTI 2005 Annie Templeton Peugeot 306 GTI 2006 Cancelled 2007 Cancelled 2008 Not Held 2009 Not Held 2010 Not Held 2011 Alexsandar Tosic Honda Civic Type R 2012 Fabio Fabiani Bmw 320i 2013 Garry Hoult Mitsubishi Lancer 2014 Beric Lynton Bmw 1M 2015 Not Held 2016 Not Held Manufactuers Champions 1975 Triumph 1991 Mercedes Benz 1992 BMW 1993 Alfa Romeo 1994 Ford 1995 Vauxhall 1996 Audi 1997 Audi 1998 Volvo 1999 Alfa Romeo 2000 Vauxhall & Renault (TWTCC) 2001 Vauxhall 2002 Vauxhall 2003 Vauxhall 2004 Seat 2005 Chevrolet 2006 Cancelled 2007 Cancelled 2008 Seat 2009 Seat 2010 Chevrolet 2011 Chevrolet 2012 Honda 2013 Ford 2014 Ford 2015 Ford 2016 Ford Manufacturers'/Constructors' championship winners Year Make Nat. Car Wins 1975 Triumph GBR Triumph Dolomite 1991 Mercedes Benz GER Mercedes Benz 190e 9/22 1992 BMW GER BMW 318 7/24 1993 Alfa Romeo ITA Alfa Romeo 155 10/26 1994 Ford USA Ford Mondeo 10/28 1995 Vauxhall GBR Vauxhall Cavalier 10/30 1996 Audi GER Audi A4 12/30 1997 Audi GER Audi A4 21/34 1998 Volvo SWE Volvo S40 10/36 1999 Alfa Romeo ITA Alfa Romeo 156 14/38 2000 (TWTCC) Renault Fra Renault Laguna 8/41 2000 Vauxhall GBR Vauxhall Vectra 14/44 2001 Vauxhall GBR Vauxhall Astra Coupe 22/46 2002 Vauxhall GBR Vauxhall Astra Coupe 18/48 2003 Vauxhall GBR Vauxhall Astra Coupe 16/30 2004 Seat ESP Seat Toledo Cupra 7/30 2005 Chevrolet USA Chevrolet Lacetti 11/30 2006 & 2007 Cancelled 2008 Seat ESP Seat Leon TDI 10/30 2009 Seat ESP Seat Leon 45/500 2010 Chevrolet USA Chevrolet Cruze 33/600 2011 Chevrolet USA Chevrolet Cruze 66/800 2012 Honda JPN Honda Civic Type R 70/800 2013 Ford USA Ford Mondeo BTCC 00 90/800 2014 Ford USA Ford Mondeo BTCC 00 95/800 2015 Ford USA Ford Mondeo BTCC 00 30/58 2016 Ford USA Ford Mondeo BTCC 00 32/58 Teams Championship Winners Year Team 1995 Volvo Racing 1996 BMW Team Schnitzer 1997 Audi Sport 1998 Volvo Racing 1999 Alfa Corse 2000 Vauxhall Sport 2000 Renault Sport (TWTCC) 2001 Vauxhall Sport 2002 Vauxhall Sport 2003 Vauxhall Sport 2004 Seat Sport 2005 Chevrolet 2006 Cancelled 2007 Cancelled 2008 Seat Sport 2009 Seat Sport & Freedom Finance Team (Olympics) 2010 Freedom Finance Team 2011 Freedom Finance Team 2011 Freedom Finance Team 2012 Freedom Finance Team 2013 Freedom Finance Team 2014 Freedom Finance Team 2015 Freedom Finance Team 2016 Freedom Finance Team Support races There Are Alot Support Races During Each IWTCC Race Meeting Imaginary Auto GP World Championship Imaginary World Super Production Car Championship Imaginary World Porsche Carrera Cup Renault Clio Cup World Championship Imaginary Seat Eurocup Championship Imaginary World Formula Ford Championship Imaginary World Formula Renault Championship Imaginary World Ginetta Championship Imaginary World Ginetta Junior Championship Imaginary World BMW 1 Series Championship See also * List of Imaginary World Touring Car Championship records Category:Touring car racing series Category:Imaginary World Touring Car Championship Category:1959 establishments